"Weird Al" Yankovic
"Weird Al" Yankovic is a famous comedic singer known for his popular parodies of famous songs (ex. Eat It, Fat, Jurassic Park, White and Nerdy, etc). He will play Isaac Newton in Epic Rap Battles of History 43. In the April 15th Monday Show, a recording of Weird Al saying "Of all the scientific minds in history!" was shown. Information Alfred Matthew Yankovic was born on October 23, 1959, in Lynwood, California. His music career started as a child when he learned to play the accordian (a key instrument in most of his songs), and it spiraled when Al wrote his first parody "My Bologna" (a parody of The Knack's "My Sharona") in a school restroom. His appearances on the comedic radio show The Dr. Demento Show gained him more and more fame as he wrote more and more songs, releasing two albums by the early 1980s ("Weird Al Yankovic" and "Weird Al Yankovic in 3D"). Al's career really took off when he parodied Michael Jackson's "Beat It" and called his parody "Eat It". This gained him a much larger fanbase and another popular Jackson parody, "Fat". Yankovic eventually released a few more successful albums before getting his own feature film, ''UHF. ''After UHF, Yankovic got even more fame when parodying Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit" into "Smells Like Nirvana", about how Kurt Cobain's singing is hard to hear. Nirvana themselves complimented Weird Al on the parody and said that was how they "knew they really made it". In 1996, Yankovic released one of his biggest songs, "Amish Paradise" (which parodied Coolio's "Gangsta's Paradise") and got into a small dispute with Coolio, who claimed he didn't ask for permission to parody the song. The small dispute was calmly worked out when Coolio and Al met. Later in 1997 Weird Al even had his own show called "The Weird Al Show". As the 2000s arrived, Yankovic made 4 more successful albums ("Running with Scissors", "Poodle Hat", "Straight Outta Lynwood", and "Alpocalypse"). The song "White and Nerdy" (parodying Chamillionaire's "Ridin' Dirty") is Yankovic's best selling song and was a smash hit when it came out in 2006. Later in 2011 he wrote children books like "When I Grow Up" and "My Teacher and Me". Appearances Season 3 *Isaac Newton¹ ¹ Denotes upcoming rap battle. Trivia *At age 54, Al is the oldest actor to appear in an ERB so far, the second oldest being Keegan-Michael Key. **Coincidentally, both are celebrity guests. *Al is the fourth A-List guest to appear in an ERB, after Snoop Dogg, Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele. *In his parody "White & Nerdy", Key & Peele guest star as gangsters. *Al plays Sir Isaac Newton, who died in 1727. Coincidentally, Al has a running gag with the number 27. Gallery Weird_Al_Yankovic!.jpg|Weird Al's Classic Look in the 80's-90's WeirdAlNewton.png|"Weird Al" Yankovic as Isaac Newton in front of the set Newtonpreview.png|Isaac Newton's cameo at the end of Goku vs Superman Newton swag.png|A photo "Weird Al" used to confirm confirm Newton's appearance in Epic Rap Battles of History 43. NewtonFullBody.jpg|Another photo "Weird Al" used to confirm Newton's appearance in Epic Rap Battles of History 43. Category:Actors Category:Season 3 Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:Upcoming rap battle